The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 22 - End Credits; "Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)"
(Theme from "The Great Mouse Detective" plays) Movie Used: *The Great Mouse Detective Clips Used: *Pokémon *Little Einsteins *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Super Why! *Darkwing Duck *The Simpsons *The Secret of NIMH *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic X *The Princess and the Frog *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Pinocchio *Wacky Races *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Voices: *Barrie Ingham *Val Bettin *Vincent Price *Susanne Pollatschek *Candy Candido *Diana Chesney *Eve Brenner *Alan Young *Basil Rathbone *Laurie Main *Ellen Fitzhugh *Melissa Manchester *Shani Wallis *Walker Edmiston *Wayne Allwine *Tony Anselmo *Charles Fleischer *Frank Welker *Veronica Taylor *Sarah Natochenney *Kayzie Rogers *Ed Paul *Eric Stuart *Bill Rogers *Natalia Wojcik *Maddie Blaustein *Nathan Price *Jimmy Zoppi *Jeanette Nolan *Russi Taylor *Tajja Isen *Stan Hart *Carter Cathcart *Nancy Cartwright *Anika Noni Rose *Michele Knotz *Jodi Benson *Christian Rub *Tino Insana *Ted Lewis *Rachel Lillis *Emily Williams *Paul Winchell *Ikue Ohtani ("Goodbye So Soon" plays.) Starring *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as A Client from Hampstead *Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) as Disguised Criminal *Princess Pea/Princess Presto (Super Why!) as Queen Mousetoria *May (Pokémon) as Miss Kitty *Dawn and Misty (Pokémon) as Miss Kitty's Sisters *Milhouse van Houten (The Simpsons) as Piano Mouse *King Julien and Maurice (Madagascar) as Frog and Salamander on Bike *Badniks (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) as Thugs, Sailor, and Bums *Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) as Barmaid *Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) as Bartender *Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) as Bartholomew *Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of NIMH) as Juggling Octopus *"The Simpsons" Characters as The Queen's Audience *Geppetto (Pinocchio) as Mouse with a Crutch *Groudon (Pokémon) as Felicia *Team Rocket (Pokémon) as Ratigan's Thugs *Meowth (Pokémon) as Fidget *Giovanni (Pokémon) as Ratigan *Pikachu (Pokémon) as Toby *Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) as Mrs. Judson *Professor Oak (Pokémon) as Hiram Flaversham *Annie (Little Einsteins) as Olivia Flaversham *Brock (Pokémon) as Dr. David Q. Dawson And the Pokémon Master himself... *Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) as Basil of Baker Street *Chorus: Goodbye so soon And isn't it a shame? We know by now That time knows how to fly So here's goodbye so soon We'll go our separate ways With time so short I'll say so long And go So soon Goodbye Goodbye so soon And isn't it a shame? We know by now That time knows how to fly So here's goodbye so soon We'll go our separate ways With time so short I'll say so long And go So soon Goodbye Goodbye so soon And isn't it a shame? We know by now That time knows how to fly So here's goodbye so soon We'll go our separate ways With time so short I'll say so long And go So soon Goodbye Goodbye so soon And isn't it a shame? We know by now That time knows how to fly So here's goodbye so soon We'll go our separate ways With time so short I'll say so long And go So soon Goodbye Thanks for watching! (The "Julian14bernardino" logo appears.) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Songs Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts